Un par de botas
by erien zenit
Summary: Allí en el suelo Peter sentía el frío elarle la piel, la nieve le calaba las botas y la sonrisa se le había perdido hace algún tiempo.    Para un Peter que tuvo que existir alguna vez; ojalá les guste y gracias por leer.


**T**odos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, se sabe. Se sabe también que Peter no sale muy bien parado, que no suele caer muy bien, pero yo creo que hubo algo bueno en este personaje, y que lo menos merecía una historia, por corta que sea:)

_**-UN PAR DE BOTAS.**_

* * *

Peter estaba tirado en el suelo, Malfoy lo miraba desde lo alto y se le reía en la cara.

-mírate, solo eres un niñato, -le dijo.

Dos muchachos detrás de él le rieron.

Allí en el suelo Peter sentía el frio elarle la piel, las lágrimas amenazaban con resvalar por las mejillas. La nieve le mojaba las botas y la ya mal trecha capa. Sus padres no tenían dinero, no mucho, no lo suficiente como para una capa nueva.

Era Malfoy el encargado de recordarle a cada día que no era más que un crío pobre, que su familia no lo quería ni siquiera lo suficiente como para comprarle un par de botas nuevas.

Se mordió el labio para no romper a llorar.

Lucius pateó la nieve con sus nuevas botas negras, Peter ladeó la cara, y las escarlas de nieve se le clavaron en la mejilla. Uno de los muchachos de slithering lo imitó, mientras el tercero reía a carcajada limpia.

-¿qué pasa niñato?. -le tanteó Malfoy, ladeando la cabeza. -¿nadie te quiere y por eso estás acá solo?

El rostro del niño se descompuso, se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que ya apenas lo sentía.

-dejále en paz Malfoy.

Lucius dejó de clavar la mirada en el chico tirado en la nieve para volverse hacia el muchacho que enfundaba las manos en los bolsillos, el del pelo desordenado, y las gafas empañadas.

-¿qué pasa Potter? -Lucius ladeó la cabeza e hizo un jesto de desprecio, -¿ que ahora eres un héroe?

Peter se había levantado, pero el chico de las botas nuevas lo agarró del hombro y lo volvió a tirar al suelo con facilidad.

-déjale Lucius. -murmuró serio un muchacho de cabello rubio y mirada cansada, que estaba tenso a un lado de Potter, apretando con fuerza la mandívula.

-¿o si no qué Lupin? -sonrió Malfoy con sorna.

James dio un par de pasos y empujó a Lucius mientras se acercaba a Peter y le tendía la mano.

-levanta. -le dijo.

El muchacho lo miró desde el suelo con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que se negaba a dejar brotar.

-vamos. -sonrió Potter.

Peter alzó la mano y estrechó la del castaño. Era mucho más bajo que el resto de los muchachos, era delgado pero con las mejillas llenas de oyuelos, el cabello castaño claro le caía desordenado sobre la frente, y un par de pequeños y redondos ojos negros destacaban en su rostro añiñado.

Apenas se había levantado y soltaba la mano de James cuando Lucius empujó al castaño, que se volvió y le propinó un empeyón en el hombro.

-lárgate Malfoy. -masculló.

-no te metas donde no te llaman Potter, o vas a acabar mal parado. -dijo, y lo volvió a empujar.

-no te pases Lucius. -musitó Remus a un lado de ellos, con calma.

-piérdete Lupin. -le gruñó.

-a él ni mirarle Malfoy. -dijo James, señalando al rubio.

-mírame Lucius. -pidió Remus, sonriendo, y cuando el slitherin se volvió para mirar a lunático Potter alzó el puño y lo golpeó en la mejilla.

-te dije que ni mirarle. -le recordó, mientras Malfoy se llebaba la mano a la cara.

Remus sonreía confiado.

Entonces uno de los chicos que acompañaba a Lucius se adelantó y propinó un puñetazo en el estómago a James. En ese momento un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos grises descendió la ladera cuivierta de nieve a la carrera, y sin pansarlo se lanzó sobre el compañero de Malfoy.

-con cornamenta no te metes ni tu, capullo. -le dijo al chico mientras lo apotronaba contra el suelo y se llenaban de nieve de esa que quema.

A un lado Remus peleaba con el otro slitheryn que acompañaba a Lucius, enredados entre nieve y capas negras, entre palabras mal habladas.

-piérdete Malfoy y no vuelvas a tocar al chico. -amenazó Potter, señalando con un jesto al niño de los oyuelos, que no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

Lucius torció el jesto y con un insulto se dió la vuelta.

-vámonos. -masculló.

En ese momento, Remus sujetaba el cuello de uno de los muchachos contra el suelo y alzaba el puño mientras le clavaba una mirada helada.

-suéltalo lunático. -sonrió Sirius, viendo como los tres shlizerin subian la llanura hacia el castillo con paso acelerado.

Peter estaba petrificado a un lado, los ojos abiertos más que nunca y los labios helados en una mueca de -_nosaber-._

-¿cuál es tu nombre?. -preguntó Sirius.

-yo... -al niño le castañeaban los dientes. -mi nombre es Peter.

El castaño sonrió y tras las gafas empañadas sus ojos se estrecharon.

-yo soy James, James Potter. -señaló a Lupin, que se sacudía la nieve del pelo- él es Remus -el aludido sonrió de medio lado con los ojo brillantes y estrechos, porque Peter se dio cuenta más tarde; cuando Remus sonreía, lo hacía de lado, y entonces los ojos se le estrechaban y brillaban fuerte.

-y yo soy Sirius. -terminó el ojigris.

Peter los miró, a los tres allí enfrente de él, viendo entonces a tres muchachos de esos que se comen el mundo sin importarles lo mal que les vaya a sentar. Que sonrien porque les apetece, que saben que hacer y que decir a cada momento.

Peter nunca les dió las gracias, no se habría atrevido, pero aquellos chicos eran su maldita vida, eran lo único que tenía.

Y aquellas navidades, su regalo fue un par de botas nuevas, mejores incluso que las de Malfoy, y una capa nueva, bueno no nueva, en verdad era la antigua capa de Remus, pero era más nueva que la que tenía Peter entonces.

Hoy, Peter aún guarda esas botas, con la palabra _**merodeadores**_ grabada en la suela. Y puedo jurar, que a veces se las vuelve a poner, cuando nieva, y tiene los pies frios.

* * *

Gracias por leer, un saludo y felices fiestas:)

¿Algún review?:)

NOTA: Lo de tener los pies fríos significa hecharse atrás o arrepentirse, y no les voy a engañar, lo saqué de otro libro:)


End file.
